Alexandrina The Aqua Dino Charge Power Ranger
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Alexandrina was born in 1752 and has been waiting for 253 years to be able to fulfill her destiny and make her father proud. This is a one-shot about my made-up Power Ranger, Alexandrina the Aqua Dino Charge Power Ranger! I hope you enjoy it!


**Hello, I'm Brookie Twiling and this is my short story about the Aqua Dino Charge Power Ranger. I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE DINO CHARGE POWER RANGERS! SABAN DOES!**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Alexandrina and at Midnight on the 2nd of September- the 14th of September, 1752, I was born. I'm not actually sure what date my Birthday is fore I was born at the exact time that the English calendars offically changed from the Julian calendars to the Gregorian calendars.

But I'm getting off-topic, let me take you back in time as I tell the tale of how I came to be here today...

* * *

My father was a paleontologist and found the Aqua Energem when I was ten years old. He gave it to me for my eleventh birthday, however it wasn't until I was fourteen that the Aqua Energem bonded with me.

It bonded with me after I risked my life to save my father who was trapped in a cave after a rock slide had cut him off from the rest of the paleontology group. Everyone tried to stop me but I ran into the cave after him, where I had to be careful not send more rocks falling.

As I searched for a way to get my dear old papa out I felt this strange energy in the space around my Energem, which I always wore around my neck, but before I could investigate I stumbled over some fossils and fell against the cave wall.

Suddenly rocks started falling all around me but I didn't care, I wasn't going to leave the cave without my father. It was at this point that the Aqua Energem bonded with me and transformed me in to the Aqua Dino Charge Ranger for the first time.

I didn't have anytime to be shocked because the cave was still collapsing around me. I could hear the others calling for me run out while I could, thinking my father was surely already lost. But I refused to give up hope, and with that I started punching the rock wall that was stopping my father from escaping, shouting for him to stand back.

I broke through the wall, my papa waiting on the otherside and to my suprise, he didn't think my attair was shocking, he actually looked... proud.

Anyway, me and my father escaped the cave before we could get buried alive. Luckly he reminded me to de-morph before we got into view, no-one could know my secret identity.

Later that day, my father explained to me that I was now a Power Ranger and that he had known that this was to be my destiny for a while. But when I asked him how he just tapped his nose and winked.

He told me that I would stay young and ageless until my destiny had been fulfilled. He told me that I could only stay with him for a few more years before people would start to notice that I was not ageing.

And he was right, fore not even 2 years later William, the son of one of my fathers friends, asked me how I still looked so young, innocent and beautiful. Before I became the Aqua Ranger, it was common knowledge that on my 16th birthday we would be married. And we did, I loved him and he loved me.

My wedding day was the last time I saw my papa as he went on a dig in the New World the very next day, I miss him- but I take comfort in the fact that he is now at peace and that I will see him one day.

* * *

When William started to notice that I wasn't ageing, I had to tell him my secret. Luckly he loved me to much to care, he actually thought it was wonderful. His exact words were 'Oh, my beautiful Alexina, this is wonderful news- you will stay young and beautiful forever.' He was such the charmer.

But, so that others wouldn't notice, we moved from our coastline home to a beautiful little, romote, cottage in Yorkshire where we lived happily for 20 years.

We had 5 beautiful children Elizabeth, William Jr, the twins, Lilliana and Rosabella and, finally, Thomas. Our children grew up knowing my secret, but not really caring about it- to them, I was just their mother. But we couldn't live there forever, and by the time I was 46 all of my children had already gone off to live there own lives.

And yet, as much as I missed them, I knew I could not be apart of their lives fore if anyone, other then my close family, knew my secret thay would call me a witch and my children would never been safe nor happy ever again.  
So for the next 5 years I lived in that same cottage, that we had spent so much of our life in, with my husband until the fateful day that my loving husband died.

I miss him terribly but, once I had put his spirit to rest, I knew I must leave our cottage and this life. So I packed what I could carry and, after making sure that all of my children were safe and happy, I set off for Europe.

I have spent the last 212 years running, searching, going from place to place, land to land, country to country looking for others like me so that I could finally fulfill my destiny and brake the curse my Energem put on me, not that I haven't had the most amazing life and seen things I would not have seen if I had lived a normal life.

So, may I join your team? Help you defeat Sledge and his monsters?" Alexandrina finished her story and saw that the other Rangers had really been into the story, that made her happy.

"Wow, that's one story, and I thought my story was good" Sir Ivan, the Gold Ranger, said.

"Yes well, I have had a very strange and exciting life, but I'm sure your life was stranger and a lot more exciting than mine would ever have been. I mean, were you not a knight?" Alexandrina repiled.

"Yes, but, that's a story for another time." Sir Ivan anwsered.

"Anyway, Alexandrina..." Kendell, the Purple Ranger, started.

"Please, call me Ally. It is the name I am currently using, it is more... up-to-date, then Alexandrina." Alexandrina told her.

"Ok, well, _Ally_ , of course you can join us and, as I asume you do not have a place to stay nearby, would you like to stay here- like Koda and Sir Ivan." Kendell finished.

"Thank you" Ally answered.

Just then the alarm started blaring.

"Come on Rangers, duty calls" Shelby, the Pink Ranger, called.

"You Coming, Ally?" Riley, the Green Ranger, asked as he and the other rangers grabbed their Energems and Dino Chargers, running off to there next battle.

'Come on Alexandrina.' Ally thought, 'You've waited 253 years, time for you to fulfill your destiny, make your father proud, and help save the Earth!' And she smiled, as she raced off to join her new family...

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this short story! Please tell me if you've found any spelling mistakes! Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **Reviews are almost as epic as being a Power Ranger! XP**


End file.
